Refuse Hunkai
by redevil93
Summary: Jongin yang membuat janji tetapi ia sendiri yang mengingkarinya. Janji apakah itu? OneShoot. HUNKAI. BL. YAOI.
Cast :

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Zhang Yixing

Rate : T

Note : mengandung unsur typo. Maaf jika ini tidak memuaskan atau tidak jelas. Saya hanya mengeluarkan yang ada di pikirin saya.

Bold italic = flashback

Happy Reading

* * *

Manusia mana yang tidak mau memiliki pendamping hidup. Setiap manusia pasti membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya, saat susah maupun senang. Jodoh memang akan datang dengan sendirinya karena takdir telah ditentukan. Namun, semua pasti butuh usaha untuk mendapatkannya ada pula yang tidak berusaha sama sekali karena penderitaan yang pernah dialami.

.

.

Jongin. Nama pemuda manis itu. Ia percaya bahwa jodoh ada di tangan tuhan. Ia selalu memegang kata-kata itu yang membuatnya tidak pernah pusing mencari pendamping, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang antusias akan namanya pacaran. Jongin bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali, semenjak kejadian yang dulu pernah ia alami.

Saat ini Jongin sedang mendengarkan temannya bercerita kerena putus dengan kekasihnya. Jujur saja Jongin selalu malas atau tidak minat jika sedang membicarakan tentang percintaan, hell hidup itu harus dinikmati bukannya dibawa sedih atau semacamnya.

"Sudahlah apa yang kau bicarakan itu tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula kalian sudah putus. Lupakan saja dia dan nikmati hidupmu yang masih panjang." kata Jongin malas lalu mengigit kuku ibu jari lentiknya.

"Kau hiks bicara mudah, coba kau yang merasakan, pasti sangat sakit." Ucap Yixing sesenggukan sedangkan Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik darinya. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sudahlah jangan menangis lagi." Kyungsoo terus berusaha menenangkan Yixing yang sedari tadi menangis.

"Apa hidup hanya untuk mencari pacar? Kau punya kegiatan yang lain selain mencari kekasih bukan?" kata Jongin sarkatis membuat Yixing tertegun akan ucapan sahabatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yixing sinis.

"Aku hanya mengutarakan yang ada di pikiranku." Jongin mengangkat bahunya malas membuat Kyungsoo menghela napasnya panjang menanggapi sikap Jongin yang kelewat cuek itu.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan pergi kedalam kelas meninggalkan kedua sejolinya yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

Jongin berjalan sambil menggumam dalam hati. Ia bingung, kenapa orang-orang harus sibuk memikirkan seseorang yang mungkin saja tidak akan menjadi miliknya. Tubuhnya ia dudukkan di kursi yang menjadi miliknya. Tangannya terulur mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku bajunya lalu memainkan game kesukaannya.

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat berjalan mendekati Jongin yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Namja itu berdiri disamping mejanya sembari memperhatikan Jongin.

"Akhh hanya sedikit." Keluh Jongin kesal membuat namja di sebelahnya sedikit tersenyum. Ingat hanya sedikit.

"Jong!" panggilnya datar dan pelan, Jongin segara mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara.

Saat matanya menangkap sosok tinggi yang menjadi saingannya dalam memperebutkan peringkat, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat biasa tanpa minat untuk memandangnya.

Namja berkulit tan itu hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali memainkan gamenya kembali sebelumnya ia membalas dengan gumaman. Sehun nama namja pucat itu mendengus sebal karena panggilannya hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Kau mengerti bukan" Katanya tetap datar. Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangan kearah yang ditunjuk Sehun. Ah, Jongin baru menyadari jika Sehun membawa buku.

"Ya gitu" Jawab Jongin tetap cuek. Namun, tatapannya tetap menelaah soal-soal yang ada dibuku itu

"Yak, bagaimana ini?" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Ck, bisakah nada bicaramu biasa? Kau tahu itu sangat menyebalkan. Baiklah sini ku beri tahu." Ucap pemuda penyuka dance itu membuat si wajah datar antusias namun ia tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya.

Sehun mengeryitkan dahinya saat Jongin hampir selesai menerangkan soal yang ia tanyakan. _"Bagaimana bisa jawabannya seperti itu?"_ tanya Sehun dalam hati.

"Ehm, Jong bukannya x itu positif delapan ya? jadi rumus yang tepat untuk soal itu f(x) sama dengan positif delapan x ditambah tiga?" Ujar Sehun tanpa sadar membuat Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kan negatif sebe-" tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan ucapannya lalu menatap Sehun sembari menyipitkan matanya yang sayu itu.

"Tunggu, tahu darimana kalau ini bukan jawabannya?" Tanya Jongin penuh selidik membuat Sehun bungkam.

" _Sial, bagaimana ini"_ Gusar Sehun dalam hati. ia mengalihkan pandangannya sambil memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menutupi kenyataan kalau ia memang sebenarnya sudah mengerti. Namun, ia berusaha mendekati Jongin dengan cara seperti ini, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia mendekati Jongin padahal ada yang setia menunggunya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti sebelumnya, Hun?" Tanya Jongin kembali karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin Sehun tidak mengerti dengan soal itu Jong, kemarin kan dia paling antusias untuk menjawab soal dari seongsanim" Kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dengan Yixing disebelahnya masih dengan mata sedikit sembab.

" _Haish, kenapa ada orang ini"_ Gerutu Sehun dalam hati.

Jongin makin menatap Sehun penuh selidik. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sehun, berusaha menemukan jawaban dari mata sipitnya.

Sehun yang sadar wajah Jongin semakin dekat dengannya langsung mendorong pelan bahunya lalu menepak punggung kecil Jongin sedikit keras mengundang ringisin dari bibir tebal yang merah merekah itu.

"Apa-apaan kau tuan Oh. Ini sakit" Rengek Jongin sembari mengelus punggung yang baru saja ditepak oleh tangan besar temannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, kalau begitu terimakasih" Sehun langsung meninggalkan ketiga namja manis yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursinya. Tangannya bergerak membuka buku tulis dimana terdapat tulisan Jongin disalah satu lembarannya. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah senyuman tercipta diwajah tampannya saat matanya melihat tulisan yang berbeda pada lembaran yang sama, tidak bertahan lama senyuman itu kembali ke wajah yang selalu ia gunakan.

Di sisi lain namun masih satu ruang, ketiga namja tadi menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Umpatan-umpatan tidak hilang dari namja manis yang baru saja ditepak punggungnya.

"Dasar." Ucap Jongin pelan namun sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibirnya tanpa sengaja.

"Kau kenapa, Jong?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang bingung melihat Jongin melamun sambil tersenyum

Jongin gelagapan lalu kembali memainkan game diponselnya menghiraukan keberadaan kedua sahabat yang selalu bersamanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya meratapi sifat sahabatnya yang cuek dan terkadang aneh.

.

.

.

Hari-hari semakin berlalu, tak terasa kejadian saat Sehun ketahuan sudah mengerti pada soal yang ditanyakan pada Jongin tiga bulan yang lalu, kini kelas 11-1 sudah terlepas dari ujian akhir semester ganjil tidak itu saja, Jongin dan Sehun terlihat lebih dekat dari sebelum-sebelumnya karena Sehun yang aktif bertanya pada Jongin, baik dalam pelajaran ataupun yang lain.

Semua siswa dan siswi tinggal menunggu hasil raport minggu depan. Untuk menunggu datangnya hari penerimaan raport, OSIS mengadakan pekan olahraga antar kelas yang rutin dilaksanakan setahun sekali.

Namja bertubuh tan itu kini sedang mengusap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Baru saja namja itu selesai bertanding sepak bola melawan kelas 11-2, hasilnya tentu saja tim jongin yang menang karena ada Minseok dan Jongdae yang pada dasarnya suka bermain sepak bola.

"Jongin!" Namja manis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Ia langsung tersenyum saat namja pucat yang dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya setelah berdiri disamping Jongin lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan basket.

"Untunglah tim kami menang" Kata Jongin senang, Sehun yang melihatnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kapan kau bermain?" Tanya Jongin saat matanya melihat kelas 10 sedang bertanding basket dilapangan.

"Sehun!" Panggil Kris dan Tao bersamaan sembari melambaikan tangannya memberi intrupsi agar Sehun kesana.

"Sekarang." Kata Sehun pada Jongin "Dukung aku." ujar Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Jongin sebelum pergi kearah Sehun dan Tao.

Jongin merona malu saat menyadari apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan. _"Dia menyentuhku?"_ Tanya Jongin dalam hati

Mata sayunya melihat Sehun yang sedang memasang ancang-ancang untuk melompat menyuntuh bola basket yang akan dilemparkan wasit. Sebelum melompat dan menyentuh bola terlebih dahulu dari sang lawan, Sehun melirik pada Jongin sambil tersenyum

Oh, lihatlah pipi yang semakin memerah itu. _"Tidak pernah aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Ah kenapa jantungku seakan ingin copot."_ Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya yang tertutupi kaos new jersey miliknya.

.

.

 _Pittt_

Suara peluit menghentikan pertandingan yang sangat sengit antara kelaa 11-1 dan 11-2. Teriakan penonton semakin histeris apalagi dari kelas 11-1 yang didominasi oleh wanita itu. Point yang tertera pada papan adalah 47-46 menunjukan kelas 11-1 lolos ke babak final melawan kelas 12-3 dan 10-3 nanti.

Jongin tersenyum sembari menepuk tangan pelan saat Sehun melihat dan berjalan kearahnya. Namun, saat Sehun sudah didekat Jongin ada siswa dari kelas 11-2 menghampirinya lalu memberikan ucapan selamat dan sebotol air putih padanya. Semua itu diterima dengan baik oleh Sehun.

Jongin yang melihatnya hanya bertanya dalam hati. Siapa dia? Ada hubungan apa antara mereka berdua? Mengapa mereka terlihat begitu dekat.

Oke, sebenarnya Jongin mengetahui siapa namja cantik yang memberi salam dan botol itu pada Sehun dia adalah Luhan, siswa dari kelas 11-2. yang Jongin tau Sehun dan Luhan pernah bekerjasama dalam suatu perlombaan yang membawa nama sekolahnya dan mereka berhasil memenangkan juara 2.

"Wah mereka berdua memang sangat cocok." Bisik Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Entah mengapa Jongin merasa ada yang memukul hatinya dengan telah menimbulkan sesak yang luar biasa.

"Apa mereka pacaran?" Tanya Jongin to the point yang dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo dan Yixing. "Sejak kapan?" Tanya Jongin kaget.

"Yak, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu Jong? Mereka sudah pacaran tapi tidak ada yang tahu sejak kapan." Pernyataan Yixing barusan membuat hatinya benar-benar tidak nyaman atau ia tidak menyukai pernyataan itu.

Jongin segera pergi menjauh dari mereka dan pergi menuju kelas yang sangat sepi karena semua siswa sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan yang mereka ikuti masing-masing.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitusaja diatas kursi kayu yang sudah ia duduki selama satu semester ini. Moodnya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan Luhan tadi apalagi ditambah dengan pernyataan bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran.

Jadi, selama ini gosip yang tersebar itu benar? Yang selalu ia hiraukan itu ternyata nyata? Jujur saja Jongin tidak menyangka Sehun yang pendiam itu mempunyai kekasih, ia pikir Sehun tidak akan mungkin mempunyai kekasih.

Rasa ini, rasa yang selalu Jongin usahakan tidak akan pernah lagi terjadi padanya, kini kembali ia rasakan. Rasa sakit yang tidak pernah Jongin rasakan kembali kini dirasakannya.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Ia sungguh ingin berteriak, namun ia hanya mampu berteriak di dalam hati sembari memejamkan matanya. Tidak mungkin ia berteriak layaknya orang gila, bisa saja murid mendengarnya, hell ia tidak mau ada yang mengetahui keadaan Jongin sedang seperti ini.

Sekelebat bayangan dulu yang pernah ia rasakan kini menghantui pikirannya.

 _ **Empat tahun yang lalu**_

 _ **Jongin berjalan beriringan bersama namja jangkung bertelinga peri. Namja itu bernama Chanyeol. Banyak orang yang memanggilnya yoda karena telinganya**_ _ **yang lebar**_ _ **namun Jongin sendiri lebih suka memanggilnya Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Jadi bagaimana Jong? Kau ingin membantuku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap lekat mata Jongin.**_

 _ **"Tentu saja, apapun akan aku lakukan**_ _ **untukmu"**_ _ **jawab Jongin disertai dengan**_ _ **senyuman**_ _ **mengundang Chanyeol untuk ikut tersenyum.**_

 _ **Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan jalannya s**_ _ **embari**_ _ **merangkul bahu sempit namja disebelahnya ini. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa namja yang ia rangkul ini sedang berusaha menetralkan laju jantung dan pipinya yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna.**_

 _ **"Ehm, jadi apa yang harus aku bantu?" Tanya Jongin saat Chanyeol sudah tidak merangkulnya namun kini sedang menatap lingkungan sekitar.**_

 _ **"Ehm, kau tahu Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol balik. Jongin mengeryitkan dahinya.**_

" _ **Tidak. memang kenapa?" Kata Jongin polos sedangkan Chanyeol menghela napasnya panjang.**_

 _ **"Ia pria penyuka eye liner yang sangat cantik dan manis," Jawab Chanyeol lalu ia bergerak mengambil ponsel dan menunjukkan sebuah foto dimana ada pria bereyeliner tebal, berkulit putih halus, memakai baju lengan pendek berwarna hitam yang senada dengan rambutnya sedang tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan terlihat polos.**_

 _ **Jongin hanya menatap kosong pada foto itu berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum dengan bangganya menunjukan foto itu pada Jongin**_ _ **.**_

 _ **"Hm, manis" Komentar Jongin pelan**_ _ **.**_

 _ **"Aku menyukainya dari 2 bulan yang lalu, dan aku ingin menjadikannya kekasih." Lanjut Chanyeol sembari menggaruk tengkuknya "Menurutmu bagaimana caranya?"**_

 _ **Jongin terdiam mendengar penuturan yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Namja yang selama ini ia sukai selama**_ _ **tahun**_ _ **tahun. Yang selalu ia eluk-elukan, yang selalu ia pikirkan kini menyukai seseorang dan itu bukan dirinya? Memang Jongin menyukai namja jangkung ini semenjak kelas**_ _ **empat**_ _ **s**_ _ **ekolah dasar.**_ _ **Meskipun ia masih kecil untuk merasakan cinta, namun entahlah memang ini yang ia rasakan. Selama**_ _ **dua**_ _ **tahun ia memendam rasa ini tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahui perasaannya.**_

 _ **Sakit? Sangat, kecewa? Sangat.**_ _ **N**_ _ **amun, apa daya. Cinta pertamanya kini sudah mempunyai pujaan hatinya sendiri. Jongin tidak dapat memaksakan Chanyeol untuk mencintainya bukan?. Maka dari itu biarkan ia merasakan kepedihan sendiri dan,**_

 _ **"Baiklah aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya" Ini yang hanya bisa ia lakukan untuk melihat orang yang ia cintai senang.**_

 _ **Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Jongin sembari tertawa. "Terimakasih Jong, aku menyayangimu". Jongin tersenyum kecut mendengar dua kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Chanyeol.**_

" _Kau menyangiku sebagai sahabat maka aku menyayangi serta mencintamu sebagai cinta pertamaku"_

 _ **Usaha yang Jongin usulkan pada Chanyeol untuk menjadikan Baekhyun berjalan dengan lancar dan Chanyeol sudah menjalin kasih bersama Baekhyun**_ _ **selama satu bulan**_ _ **. Sebenarnya cara untuk menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih adalah cara yang diinginkan Jongin saat Chanyeol menembaknya**_ _ **.**_ _ **mustahil.**_

 _ **Meskipun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berpacaran, tetap saja Jongin masih merasakan cinta pada Chanyeol, ia sudah berusaha agar melupakan Chanyeol tapi tetap tidak bisa. Setiap kali Chanyeol meminta usul pada Jongin tetap ditanggapi dengan senang berbeda dengan hatinya yang sangat tidak menyukai itu.**_

 _ **Chanyeol selalu bercerita tentang yang ia alami bersama Baekhyun setelah berkencan ataupun yang lain pada Jongin, tetap ia dengarkan dan respon dengan baik berbeda pula dengan hatinya.**_

 _ **Sampai suatu hari Jongin tidak tahan menahan rasa yang semakin lama semakin besar pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak kuat menahan sendri dan mencoba untuk menyatakan pada Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Chanyeol, entah mengapa aku merasakan ini. seharusnya aku tidak boleh merasakan ini karena kau sudah mempunyai kekasih bukan? Haha," Jongin tertawa hambar diakhir kalimat sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya aneh.**_

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu semenjak kelas**_ _ **empat**_ _ **hingga sekarang" Lanjut Jongin dengan pelan pada kalimat terakhir. Chanyeol menatap kaget pada tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu.**_

 _ **"Mian, aku tidak dapat menahan perasaan ini sungguh. aku sangat kecewa saat kau memintaku membantumu untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasih, hatiku sakit saat kau bercerita atas keberhasilan dari usulanku padamu. Kau tahu? Aku melakukan itu dengan tulus karena aku menyayangimu bukan sebagai sahabat namun sebagai cinta pertamaku." Ujar Jongin panjang lebar. Mata tajam Chanyeol menangkap tubuh yang rapuh karenanya ini bergetar dengan segera ia memeluknya dengan erat berusaha menenangkannya.**_

 _ **Jongin menangis dalam dekapan Chanyeol, bibirnya terus melontarkan kata-kata maaf pada Chanyeol. Jongin merasa ia sangat kurang ajar menyatakan perasaan pada sahabatnya yang sudah mempunyai kekasih.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Semenjak kejadian Jongin menangis dipelukkan Chanyeol, Jongin tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, ia hanya dapat melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berkencan dengan Baekhyun dan tersenyum bersamaan dengan air matanya yang selalu menetes saat melihatnya.**_

 _ **Sampai suatu saat Jongin dihampiri oleh Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol di sebuah taman yang selalu ia kunjungi, sekedar untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia memakai topi yang menutupi sebagian matanya, baju lengan panjang berwarna putih senada dengan sepatunya, beserta celana jeans hitam panjang yang me**_ _ **mbungkus**_ _ **kaki jenjangnya.**_

 _ **"Jadi kau yang bernama Jongin itu? Yang membuat hubungan aku dan Chanyeol putus hah? Apa yang kau mau dari kami? Pergilah menjauh dari kami dan berhentilah untuk menghancurkan hubungan orang lain! Aku membencimu" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi mengundang tatapan orang-orang yang Jongin tak tau artinya.**_

 _ **Baekhyun lantas pergi menjauhi Jongin, sebelumnya ia mendorong tubuh mungil yang rapuh itu namun tidak sampai jatuh karena pertahanan Jongin yang kuat dan bagus.**_

 _ **Lalu beberapa hari setelahnya Chanyeol menghampirnya dan bilang padanya kalau ia membenci Jongin dan tidak akan pernah menerima perasaan Jongin karena telah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungannya bersama Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Jongin saat itu benar-benar rapuh. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti itu. Apa itu karena foto yang ada d**_ _ **iponsel Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memeluknya ketika ia menangis? Namun bukan ia yang memeluk**_ _ **tapi**_ _ **Chanyeol. Tapi mengapa semua menyalahkannya.**_

 _ **Sejak kejadian semua itu, Jongin berjanji pada dirinya tidak akan merasakan lagi yang namanya cinta, tidak akan pernah lagi menerima cinta dan tidak akan pernah mengundang cinta pada dirinya. Karena cinta, telah membuatnya rapuh, dingin, cuek dan tidak seceria yang dulu. Dan yang paling penting ia tidak akan pernah merasakan sakitnya hati yang telah membuatnya sangat drop akibat cinta**_.

.

.

Jongin menangis dalam diam, apa ini yang ia rasakan? Apa ia merasakan perasaan yang dulu pernah ia janjikan tidak akan pernah merasakannya.

Ya, benar. Jongin telah melanggar janji pada dirinya yaitu untuk tidak akan pernah merasakan cinta pada seseorang. Kini Jongin melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar,

Ia mencintainya, mencintai Oh Sehun.

END

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca

Saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan saya dalam menulis menjadi lebih baik. Terimakasih


End file.
